The patroule
by DA-Fan-Girl-1989
Summary: This is my first fanfic: D it is also an erotic fanfic. Those involved are Hinata and Kiba. Two of my favorite character from The "Naruto" serie. This takes place before the "Shippuden" but after "Naruto", and the end in this one, is one I have invented myself. Which I think, fits well with the story. But read it and if you will, please to let me know what you think :)


In a tent in an icy wilderness, Hinata lies in her bedroll, and can't stop to shiver.  
It is unbelieving cold, and she are kind of jealous on Kiba, he have a nice and thick winter jacket and his Nin-dog Akamaru, who might be small enough to squeeze down to him in his bedroll, and beside that, Shino shared tent with them. Damn those village rules made by the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade-sama.  
_Yes it is admirable that she wanted to make sure that Konohas kunoichi could feel save amongst the shinobi when they had a mission without their Sensei. Really she was glad about that, but in the winter?! Right now, she was feeling like an icy edition of herself.  
_Another shivering ran through her body and she curled up tighter in her bedroll and stretched out an arm to pull her jacket to her, and put it on without either arms or legs slipped outside the bedroll. It helped a little, and was good enough so that she finally slipped in to a dreamless sleep.  
Just before dawn, Hinata heard something sniffing around in her tent; she opened her eyes slightly ajar and looked up on Akamarus snout. With a sleepy voice she said, "Hey Akamaru, what are you doing here?" Akamaru puffed to the edge of her bedroll, and on a hunch Hinata lifted the top just enough so that he could climb down in her bedroll, where he curled up beside her tummy, and she sighed of relive when she could feel the warm from him spread to her feet, she wiggled her toes and she smiled slightly and fell asleep again.

The sun had just gotten free from the world when Hinata heard someone wander around their camp, Hinata woke up and poked Akamaru on the head "Good morning Akamaru, Kiba might be looking for you, so you better go back to him, and thanks for playing heating pad, it made it easier for me to sleep" she patted him on the head and pushed him lightly towards the tents opening. She smiled when she heard Kibas voice "There you are Akamaru… Wait, why do you smell like Hinata?" she heard Akamaru yelp and she couldn't stop smiling, "Aaaah Akamaru, well at least you didn't wander of on your own… let us go back to Shino, and make ready for breaking up camp and get back to Konoha" Akamaru barked and Hinata heard them go back to their tent.  
_When he doesn't have that annoying "Bad boy" attitude on, he kind of reminds me of Naruto… and he is kind of sweet when it only was him, Akamaru and her on patrol around the borders of Konoha. And no one could deny that Kiba is a good looking young man, a bit short tempered, but everybody have their flaws. She couldn't help to wonder how it would feel to hear him whisper her name in the night, feel his fingers on her skin and his tongue in her mouth, on her breasts, nipples and inside her. She wondered how his skin would smell up close, how it would feel to run her fingers through his hair how his manhood would feel in her hand, and how it would feel to sit across him and let it slip inside her…  
_While all these toughs ran through her head, she got dressed, washed up, brushed her hair, rolled up her bedroll and tied it up under her backpack, when she had finish packing up her stuff she put on pants, socks and shoes, then she stepped outside her tent and pulled up her hood so it could shield her for the wind a little.

She blinked until her eyes had become accustomed to their shiny and icy surroundings, after that she started to pack down her little tent.  
She was almost done when she heard a yawn behind her, so she looked over her shoulder and saw that Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had decided to join her outside "Morning Akamaru, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, have you guys slept well?" she turned her head back to the tent packing, she recognized Shinos monotonous voice "Good morning Hinata. Yes we have slept well. How about you?" Hinata kept her gaze at her tent to hide her blushing face from her team mates, "Until Akamaru came in to play heating pad in my bedroll I didn't sleep well… but that sleep I got afterwards was good… but we should focus on breaking up camp and get back to Konoha" She heard Kiba and Shino turn to their tent and start to pack it down.  
The sun was in the middle at the sky when they were done, and on their way back to Konoha.

Around dusk they could see the entrance to Konoha village, "Yiiiha, we are back, at our village!" Kiba voice sounded excited and Akamaru jumped down from his head and walked the rest of the way to the gate. In the town square they said good night to each other, and just as Hinata had walked down an ally to her clans houses she heard footsteps behind her, she froze and prepared herself for a possible battle,but before she swung her arm, she heard a voice "Oi, Hinata, take it easy girl! I didn't mean to scare you" Hinata turned around and saw Kiba at the end of the ally, and Hinatas face turned red and her thoughts from earlier that day flow through her mind once more "Kiba-kun! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kiba strolled toward her whit a relaxed attitude and a resolute smile on his lips "I just came to remind you that we have a border patrol tomorrow evening, and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about it…" the resolute smile reached his eyes, and his soft voice there sent chills down her spine and turned on her libido, like gasoline on a fire, she tried to speak a few times before she put her words correctly together "Thank you Kiba-kun… it was very kind to remind me" he turned away, as if he were about to return to his clan quarters, Hinata's heart raced as crazy... _was that the only thing he wanted?..._ she was kind of hoping for a little more...  
He walked away slowly. She could feel her heart sinking and the bit of disappointment filling her, just like the other feeling had been doing seconds ago. He stopped and turned around, walking back to her, "Oh yeah, Hinata?" he said in a softly voice "Yes, Kiba-kun?" she responded nervously. He stroke her cheek very gently, yet a bit firm, arousing her once more, as his hand reached her chin, he hold on to it, placing a soft dense kiss on her lips. "Try to sleep better to night, okay?" he said, as he winked and turned away, leaving her all blushing and red. She was very grateful for the night's darkness and shadows. After some minutes of chock she realized what had happened, and that he this time he really had left her to sleeping. The only problem was she couldn't, not after that kiss and that touch.

The next morning she was convinced that she could do her duties and workout without thinking of Kiba, his touch or kiss and nor of their patrol tonight. She decided to take a shower to start her day with something she enjoyed. As she stood in the shower and felt the warmth of the water flowing down over her body, _she imagined herself how Kibas hands and fingers would feel around her hips and how his torso would look like under his thick jacket ... as she pictured his manhood_, she began to caressing herself, touching and fondling her body like she wanted him to do. Touching and massaging her breast, slowly moving her hand across her wet body, all the way down to the soft and humid place between her legs.  
Then she took two fingers down to her clit and began to massage herself, slowly at first. She then felt her knees give way, her breathing becoming heavier, as she began to rub faster and leaned up the wall to keep her balance.  
_She imagined to herself that her and Kiba was out on patrol, and Kiba suddenly pressed her up against a tree, kissed her hard while one of his hands slid up under her blouse, pushed off her bra and fondled for her breast and nipple, while the other hand held both of her arm s above her head_.  
She felt a wave of pleasure run through her and shook her fantasy off, and promised herself that she would not think of Kiba more today.

She stumbled through the rest of the day. Did her training, helped the people in the village, all things that she used to do. But today she didn't really had her mind on what she was doing. And even though she had promised herself not to think of him, she couldn't help herself. All through the day Kiba was always on her mind.  
At the end of the day she was relieved when the sun sank in the horizon, if she hurried she would have time to head home and change her underwear and blouse, just in case something would happen on the patrol. She trembled with excitement when she reached the entrance gate when dusk rolled over the village. There he was, looking good as ever with his brown hair and red painted face. _Oh my… I'm not ready for this!_ Hinata blushed and looked into the ground. "Hi Hinata, ready for the patrol?" "Hmmm…" she said, nodding nervously, "Are you sure you're up for this? You do look a bit warm" he said smiling teasingly. "I'm fine." she said, raising her eyes to meet his, determent not to show any weakness. "Okay fine, if you're sure, then let's go" Kiba and Akamaru turned around, and began to walk down the road, heading out on patrol. Hinata hurried after them, pretending that she didn't take some peeks at him, while they walked. She looked at him cautiously, studying his face, muscular body and further down. While disappointed that she couldn't see any indication of size, her thoughts wandered off to the night before and the shower this morning.  
While they jumped from branch to branch, as only ninjas are able to, Hinata's heart beated hard in her chest.  
_The expectations that she had for the patrol gave her a tickly feeling in her stomach, almost like butterflies. She was pretty sure that something would happen, when they would camp later that night. She couldn't believe that he would have kissed her only for fun, the previous night in the alley. Sure, Kiba was a little rough toward others, but he had always treated her nice, like she was special.  
_"Hey Hinata?" She turned her awareness towards the real world again. _It wouldn't do any good thinking too much about it_. "Mmmm?"  
She glanced at him and nodded to show him, that she was paying attention to what he was saying. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem more distant than usual" He said the last thing with a sly smile, a type of smile he only would use when he and Akamaru were alone with her. _She felt a little like that smile only was meant for her_!  
"I'm fine Kiba-kun, but thank you for asking" she said, returning his smile. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately..." She hesitated to say any more, and instead turned her view towards the ice covered treetops. Through them she could see the moon, which peeped out at regular intervals. The sky was starry and she couldn't help but smile of the night's beauty, while a mild winter breeze played with her bangs.  
Akamaru wailed a bit and increased its speed to keep up with Kiba.  
"We'll better find a good place to camp Hinata, since Akamaru's endurance isn't as good as ours yet". Hinata nodded confirming, "We will soon come by a fairly well concealed clearing, a very good place to camp. There is nothing to trace in a radius of five kilometers. I also need a break soon to end my dojutsu, so I think camping there, will do us all some good."  
Kiba nodded and increased his pace, and after a short amount of time, they reached the snow-covered glade.

After they had made sure that they were alone in the clearing and its surroundings, "Kiba-kun, if you and Arkamaru put up traps, then I'll go out and find some wood to make a fire" Kiba nodded and found paper bombs and tripwire form his backpack and went in the other end of the clearing and began there.  
Before Hinata went out of the gap between some bushes, a natural space, she gatered chakra into the feet so she could walk on the snow-covered forest floor without putting tracks, there was no reason to do something that could reveal their position in the forest clearing, to others, which also was the reason why Hinata chose to take branches already lying on the ground, so she wouldn't have to break of new branches of the trees around her. While she picked up a branch here and there, she got further and further into the forest, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing. She enjoyed the silence around her, it made it easier for her to clear her head and thoughts. It was also easier to calm down before she had to return to Kiba and Akamaru.  
When she had enough branches so the fire could last out till early morning, she turned and walked back to the campsite.

When she returned to the camp, she saw that Kiba had found some stones so they could make a proper campfire. He had also set up one of their tents. When he saw her, he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle she just couldn't decode and that got her to blush, he nodded to her as a greeting and she went to the stones and started to put them in a small circle. While she did it Kiba began to find the smallest branches out from the pile. They prepared their stuff in silence until Kiba choose to break the silent, "Hinata, I noticed that you said you froze here the other night, so I thought that we could share the tent last night?" he said the words with a certain boldness in his voice that made Hinata blush and focus overly much on the stone she had put in a circle of fire. She opened and closed her mouth a few times while she was trying to shape an answer together, his remark had caught her off guard and she became more desperate to come up with an answer. She could feel Kibas gaze rest on her. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes hard and opened them again when she blew out. She looked up at Kiba and smiled at him "It's very thoughtful of you, Kiba-kun, it should be no problem ... as long as Lady Hokage-sama don't know we are breaking her rules.." and before her courage failed, she blinked jauntily back to him, the only response she could pick up from him was that he widened his eyes a little bit and the sly smile threatened to light his face. But he managed to get a grip on himself before it happened and he turned his back to her and looked up the treetops. Hinata continued to lay the stone circle. When she was about to put the last stone Kiba said while he still had his back to her, with a certain impertinence lurking beneath the surface "If you have trouble sleeping because you are too cold during the night, then you just have to say so... then Akamaru can get my bedroll and I will slip into yours to keep you warm." Hinata looked shocked up, she had not expected him to be so blunt, her hand that held the last stone made a twitch and she lost it, the stone landed with a soft crunching sound against the snow, she felt her blush and looked down as she giggled nervously at Kibas last comment, she placed the stone with a trembling hand. Somewhere in the back of her head, she praised herself lucky that she had a nice set of bra and panties on. She stammered nervously "It probably won't be necessary, now when all of us are sharing the same tent", she felt her face turn red with the thought of Kiba slipping down in her bedroll. She looked up at him quickly, he was still standing with his front towards the forest. Hinata raised from the ground and walked over to him, hesitantly she hugged him from behind, she felt him stiffen in her arms, she laid her forehead on his back and said with a soft voice "Thank you for the offer to keep me warm at night if I am cold…" her words was nothing but a faint whisper, but she knew he could hear her words. They stood like that for a few minutes until Hinata loosened her hug and turned away "I am going to hit the sack, sleep well, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun" She heard Kiba clear his throat and talk "Yeah, thanks Hinata, I'm gonna take Akamaru for a walk…" his words fainted away as they left the camp.

Hinata took a deep breath and walked in to the tent, where she slowly pulled her jacket of, she kicked of her shoes, opened her pants and let them glide down, then she stepped out of them and just stood there. She knew the full moon would show her silhouette and her figure on the tents sides, and she hoped that Kiba would notice when he came back to the campsite. Without a sound she turned on her dojutsu, the Byakugan, so she could keep an eye out for Kibas return. Stubbornly, she stood in the tent so Kiba could not fail to see her when he and Akamaru came back from their evening walk. She smiled to herself as she imagined how Kibas face would look like when he saw her figure against the side of the tent. She concentrated on her surroundings, and after a few seconds she had located her friends and saw them both on their way back. She ranked her back, and stretched her arms over her head when she saw that Kiba was looking at the tent from a tree branch. She smiled when she noticed a faint whistling when Kiba saw how her figure showed her curves and how round and firm her breasts was, slowly she reached her hands down to her back and opened her bra, she didn't try to stop the bra from falling from her, neither that it made her vulnerable to the icy breeze which sometimes crept in, since the tents flap wasn't closed properly, she shivered and felt that her nipples turned hard, softly she let one of her hands run over her breasts. She was fully aware that Kiba still was sitting on the branch and watching her, through her Byakugan she could see that, he was watching her like a wolf watch a lamb.  
Adrenaline ran through her body and she smiled to herself, proud of her own boldness. _I can't wait for Naruto forever. _Guilt flushed around in her brain for a few seconds, until she shook it off her, _I will not feel guilty for having lust towards Kiba. _She noticed that Kiba was climbing down from the tree, when she saw him moving silently towards the tent. Fully aware of her movements she stretched her body again before she sat on her knees, opened her bedroll and laid down, so that only her back was visible and her legs and lower back was hidden by the bedroll, she canceled her dojutsu when she could hear Kibas footsteps outside the tent, and she pretended to sleep.

Her senses was on their highest level, when Kiba carefully opened the tent, her heart pounded fast and hard, it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She heard Kiba mumble something to Akamaru, but she couldn't hear what, and a moment later she felt a chill ran down her spine and her nipples turned hard, as a cold breeze snug in as Kiba closed the tent. In the tents darkness and silence she could hear Kiba breath, it was quick and superficial, she heard him open his jacket and pull of his t-shirt. His bedroll made a soft noise as he opened it and laid down.  
Hinata turned so she laid on her side with her head towards Kiba, she was fully aware that her upper body was exposed in the dark, but she didn't care and she felt proud that she had the guts to not give a shit about it. "Was it a good trip?" she asked, as she could see Kibas silhouette against the canvas, his breath was still quick and superficial, "Yeah... it was fine.." he answered evasively, she noticed that his voice was a little hoarse and she laid a hand on his arm, and bid her lips as she felt its muscular structure, "Kiba, what's wrong?" her voice was soft and sincere, he took a deep breath, she was prepared to hear him say something, not that he pushed her onto her back, and his arms holding her where she was and him across her, and she was certainly not prepared for that kiss he gave her.  
The kiss was hot and intense, she answered his kiss by separating his lips lightly, his tongue found her, it was filled with both their lust for each other and she let his instincts take over and got her an arm free as she grabbed Kibas neck and pulled him down and lie on the side, she pressed her body against him, and smiled when she noticed a bulge in his pants that pressed against her lap, she kissed him deeper and more avidly, his one hand slid down and rested on her hip to the place where her panties started. she felt he was reluctant to continue so she pulled cautious back from their kiss, and asked him "why do you delay? ..." and added with a teasing whisper "I can feel you want me" on which she placed a hand on the bulge and caressed easy for his hard cock that caused this bump on his pants. He laughed low and hoarse, and replied "You have no idea how much I want you.." she could hear that his voice was thick with lust for her, and she was flattered and more daring, "But.." he continued "I know that you have certain feelings for Naruto, and I will not..." more did he not say because she interrupted him with a deep kiss that ended with her tongue gently licked his lips, "Kiba, I don't think at Naruto when I lie here, almost naked and close up against you.." She kissed him on the neck and enjoyed that growling sound that oozed lust he made while she did so, "So how about, we do not mention him anymore, and just enjoy each other so intimate as two people can be?" she murmured with her lips against his neck while her hand that caressed his hard cock in his pants, slowly slid up to open them, so that his manhood wasn't hidden in his pants for much longer, He nodded, unable to get a coherent word from his lips and leaned back so there was unrestricted access to his manhood.

She pulled his boxers down and his cock rocked out to her, stiff, tough and yet soft, she smiled in the dark when she heard that he gasped for breath, her hand took a gently but firmly hold of it, and before her mouth closed around the head of his boner, she sniffed cautiously to the smell of his private parts. It smelled freshly washed with a faint hint of sweat and slightly salted. She took him in her mouth and gently began sucking the head of his cock while her one hand closed around the root, she began to drool slightly as she worked her way further and further down towards the root. She heard kiba groan as she began to suck him faster and faster as she took him deeper, she started to drool, but it did not seem to bother him, on the contrary, it seemed to turn him on.  
He put a hand on her head and grabbed her hair and moved only its hips, so he could mouth fucked her, she enjoyed the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, she made small pleasure sounds and he picked up his pace as he moaned "Yes!" again and again. Suddenly she felt that it twitched in his cock and so her mouth filled with a creamy substance that tasted of salt and lemon, after Kiba had shot his cum in her mouth she swallowed it, and was in a way a little disappointed, _Had it really been it?, He would not enter her and fuck her until she begged for mercy?_ She sighed inwardly, and was about to lie down to sleep when she heard his voice close to one of her ears " uck where it was sexy that you just simply swallowed my semen!" he growled lightly and her libido flared up. His mouth caressed her lips, neck, and when he reached her breasts, he stopped there and let his tongue caressing her nipples while one of his hands slid down her panties and massaged her clit, she writhed and moaned while he fingers alternately fondled her clit as switching to fondle her very wet pussy. _He could really use the fingers!_ she writhed some more and moaned higher, while she felt a wave of pleasure being built up inside her until her back was bent in a little bow when she came loudly, kiba stopped his petting of sat above across her back while she was still and enjoyed the small aftershocks, "Are you ready to fell a real man inside you?" teasingly prodded him to her pussy with his cock letting only a bit of the tip slipping in and out of her, she writhed under the feeling of him in her pussy, she could barely get the words said "Yes . Yeah I'm ready." without her voice was interrupted by aftershocks. He pulled her legs up on her hips and placed his manhood at her wet pussy, and slid slowly and gently into her, she gasped for breath as he broke her maiden film, and then again when he slid all the way into her. Her breathing was just as shallow and fast as his, "You must tell if it hurts you." part of her was touched by his thoughtfulness that she was a virgin, so she nodded to his demands, and he began to slide in and out of her with a slow and steady pace, he leaned over her so he could look her in his eyes as he took her, deeply and slowly. "F- F -Faster.." she stuttered, and he rose slowly move up, her leg slipped down from his hips, and he lay as he was almost completely on top of her. She felt the wave of pleasure sneak through her again. "I'm nearly there.." she whispered as she writhed and moaned, "Me too ..." he groaned as he pumped in and out of her pussy, he felt it tightened around his cock as she came again, and after she had her second orgasem, Kiba pulled out and shot his sperm on her stomach, to mark her as his. He lay exhausted beside her and pulled her into him and kissed her on the forehead and smiled when he noticed she writhed of enjoyment of the sex they had just had together.

She snuggled up to him and sniffed the scent of him. He smelled of forest, spring rain with a hint of musk, and of course also of sweat and sex, her heart pounded as she asked, "Is this something we do when we are on partulje alone? Or was it a onetime thing?" Kiba took a deep breathe "I have no intention of trying to get you to like me more than Naruto, but I would be happy if it happened one day.." He kissed her on her lips again as if to emphasize his words, "I like you, Hinata, really a lot, but I will not get in your way if he one day waking up to the amazing woman you are. So to put it simple, so the ball is in your court." He snuggled up to her and pulled his pillow from his sleeping bag to her, whistled twice, and went down to her in his arms, after a few minutes came Akamaru into the tent again and by the sounds that were made, it sounded like the little white puppy climbed into the vacant sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.  
Hinata heard Kibas breathing becoming deeper and slower as he fell asleep. thoughts raced around in her head as she thought about what kiba had said to her. _She liked him, he noticed her and treated her well, and she was convinced that he would take care of her. Naruto barely noticed her, and he was shot in the Sakura -chan._  
As sleep took her, she agrees with himself that she would give Kiba a chance.  
She could see herself with him and agreed with him though to tell him tomorrow. she fell asleep smiling, and was glad to tell him what she had been thinking about.

The End


End file.
